Static Shock
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: Violet Wings just got moved out of her parent’s house and moved to Ziiville, where she meets many new friends. From the start, Violet and Static click, becoming great friends, but Violet feels more. Will Static ever feel the same? T to be safe. Static/OC
1. Moving and Meeting

**Title: Static Shock**

**Summary: Violet Wings just got moved out of her parent's house and moved to Ziiville, where she meets many new friends, including Static. From the start, Violet and Static click, becoming great friends, but Violet feels more… Will Static ever feel the same?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing: City Folk or any of the characters except Violet Wings (and my sister owns the town name).**

**Well, my big sis just got AC: City Folk and my favorite character is Static. (Hopefully you guys have the same characters as me!) My friends then dared me to write a fanfic about him, which I'm actually okay with, so here we are! Hope you like and leave a review! Oh, by the by, parts of this will be different than in the game, 'kay? Okay! Oh, if you have Static in your city, you know he's all mean sometimes, and he doesn't act like that around Violet. That's because he *might* like her and they do become friends and all…. Well, to put it simply, he's only really like that to Violet. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now.**

Violet Wings sat on the bus, waiting for it to arrive in Ziiville. She swung her feet a little and scooted more towards the window when a cat sat next to her. She shivered, the flow of air hitting her human skin quickly.

_Human. _In a world of animals, she was human. Very few families were human and her's happened to be one of them. Some said she was a special human, though, for she had the senses of most animals. The ability to see in the dark, to move without making a sound, she could hear, smell, and see things others of her kind could not, and more. It was as if she were an animal trapped in a human's body.

Violet wasn't depressed about this, both things, her being human and having animal senses, made her unique. She loved that. Violet was naturally happy, down-to-earth, funny, intellectual, and sweet. She was also amazed by the simplest things. She had short, pink hair, large blue eyes, and a few freckles. Her smile could lighten up the whole world. She was also quite bubbly and energetic, very childish at times.

The cat next to her shifted so he was facing Violet. "Hi! I'm Rover."

Violet turned her head. "Hello, I'm Violet."

"Where are you headed?"

"Ziiville, I'm moving there, just got free from my parents!" She laughed. Rover joined in as he wrote some things on a piece of paper. Violet shrugged at that and waited for him to say something.

"Sweet! I've been away from them for a while."

"Where do you live, Rover?" She asked suddenly.

"Copperhill. I was just visiting some friends in Sagetown."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So-" Whatever Rover was going to say next was drowned out by the voice of the bus driver.

"Aye, Ziiville be next!" The bus rolled to a stop and Violet hurriedly collected her things. Saying a quick goodbye to Rover, she hopped off the bus into the crisp January air. She pulled on the handle of her suitcase, hitched the strap of her backpack higher up onto her shoulder, and step off the bus stop as the bus pulled away.

Something fell out of Violet's coat pocket and she turned to find a slip of paper and a map on the ground. She picked up the map, there was a line from the bus stop leading to what seemed to be the town hall. The town hall was circled and there was writing next to it. _Go here first. –Rover. _She smiled and looked at the piece of paper. There was a phone number on it and more writing. _In case you have any questions about anything! –Rover. _She slipped it back into her pocket and followed the line on the map until she came to a big building. Violet stepped inside.

"Oh, hello! You must be Violet! The new girl in town." A pelican at the front window said.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, good. I'm Pelly, by the by. Do you know where your house is?"

Violet shook her head. "No."

"Okay, let me see your map," The map was placed on the counter and Pelly circled a picture of a house. "Right there. Get settled in and then you can go meet your new neighbors." Violet nodded.

"Thanks, Pelly." Pelly smiled as Violet turned to the door.

She found her new home right on the beach of the sea. It was next to another house. The roof, although covered with snow, was dark green. Violet's favorite color. She opened the door and hesitantly went inside.

The room was small, but it was cozy. There was a green rug on the floor and citrus wallpaper was hanging on the wall. In one corner was a radio and in another was a small table with a lamp on it. There were stairs to her left, so she went up them and found a twin sized bed and a side table with a phone. Violet set her backpack down and let go of her suitcase. She sighed and fell onto the bed. She could get used to living on her own. She smiled and got up when she remembered she wanted to go meet everyone in town.

Once outside, Violet went straight to the house next door. She knocked on the door and when a deep voice said to come in, she entered the house. This one was bigger, but there was no upstairs. Violet saw a purple squirrel with a yellow lightning bolt mark on the top of his head and yellow strips down the sides of his tail.

"Oh, hey! You must be the new girl! I admire that you're coming around to meet your neighbors, krzzt." The squirrel greeted.

"Hi! I'm Violet. I live next door now."

"Nice. I'm Static, krzzt."

"Well, hi! Anyway, I need to get going, you know, got the rest of the town to meet, so…"

"Yeah, of course. Get a move on then, krzzt. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yeah. So, I'll see you later?"

"Yep. Goodbye for now, krzzt."

"Bye!" And with that, Violet left.

**I plan on making this as close to the real deal as it can, switching, taking, and adding things of course, so I did throw in the catch phrase. XD Please, review! Oh, don't worry about Rover/Violet, he is gonna like her, but she likes Static… I know, I'm mean, huh? **


	2. Coffee And Nicknames

**New chapter! Yay! Oh my gosh, so I also like Poncho, but he's not as high on the favorite's list as Static, (1. Static. 2. Poncho. And then the others) so my friends have issued a challenge for a Poncho/OC story. Again, I hope you guys have the same characters as me. If not, Poncho is a dark blue bear and I already explained Static. Now, on with Static Shock!!! By the by, I might have gotten what Brewster says to people wrong, no flames 'bout that!**

"Okay, let's see… I met Static, Goldie, Poncho, Patty, Alli, Amelia, Anchovy, Samson, and Boomer… That's it!" Violet stood outside her house, leaning against the door. She was locked out and was bored. She didn't know what to do so she just stood there, making sure she met everyone. Pretty soon, Static rounded the corner.

"Hey, Violet! What's up?"

"Not much… Just standing here, wishing my key would appear in my hand… What's up with you?"

"Oh, I just went to go send mail… You're locked out, krzzt?"

"Yeah, stupid, huh? I think I left my key in someone's house. So they're bound to come here to return my key soon."

"Want to come in my house while you wait then, krzzt?"

Violet looked surprised. "Uh, yeah. Thank you. Let me just write a note for however that I'm over at your house." She pulled sticky notes out of her pocket and quickly scribbled down the message. She plastered the note to the door and turned towards Static. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Violet smiled at Static, who grinned back.

Static and Violet were wrapped up in blankets, sitting in front of the fire.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're shivering, krzzt!"

"I'm just over s-sensitive to h-h-heat and cold. S-sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? Anyway, that sucks, is there anything I can do to help warm you up more, krzzt?"

"No, no, I'm fine… What kind of fish is that?" Violet asked suddenly.

"That? That's a sea butterfly, krzzt."

"It's so beautiful! That's so cool, do you mind if I look at it?"

"No, no, not at all."

Violet leaned forward and peered through the glass at the fish. "It's really pretty. I see why they call it the sea butterfly… is it rare?"

"No, don't think so, I catch them a lot, krzzt." Static answered. Violet's eyes grew wide.

"Well, I don't have a fishing rod, so can you let me have the next one you catch? I can totally pay for it."

"Sure, but no paying for it. Look at it as a gift, krzzt!"

"Well, okay. Are you sure? I have enough bells that it would be no problem."

"Yeah, I'm sure, krzzt."

"Okay… I like your house, by the by, it suits you. Or what I know of you."

"I certainly hope so, krzzt. I was aiming for that. Glad to hear that it does!" He smiled. Violet laughed and snuggled into her blanket further.

"Gosh, it sure is taking whoever has my key a long time to get here!"

"Yeah, maybe it's not at someone's house. Could it be in the snow?"

Violet groaned. "Just my luck! I bet it is! Now I have to go tramping through the snow in search of a tiny silver key that's probably already covered in snow!"

"No, you don't. I'll go look, krzzt."

"You don't have to Static."

"It's fine, krzzt." Just as Static stood up, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice called.

"Samson!" Violet squealed. "Yes! Thank you!" She went to the door, flung it open, pulled the small grey mouse into the house, and shut the door.

"Hi, Violet, hey, Static. Violet, I have your house key! Sorry it took me so long, I didn't notice it until after I had dinner, about half an hour ago, then I rushed over here, pipsqueak." Samson apologized.

"It's fine. Thank you." Violet smiled then turned to Static. "And thank you, Static, I don't think I would've made it if you hadn't let me come in. I would have died from hypothermia or something."

"You're welcome, krzzt. Time to go, though, both of you leave now." Violet frowned, but said a final goodbye and thanks to Static and went outside. Samson followed.

"That was mean of him." Violet muttered.

"Well, yeah, pipsqueak! He's kinda a jerk to us. Not all the time, but a lot, pipsqueak… Might want to get used to it." Samson stated.

"Oh… okay, then. Well, anyway, thanks again for bringing this over, I was starting to freak out. See you later?"

"Of course! And you're welcome, pipsqueak. Wow, I say 'pipsqueak' a lot… I'll try to limit that…"

"Oh, you're fine! Anywho, have a safe walk home. Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't. Bye, Violet." Samson turned and walked off. Violet shivered and quickly unlocked the door to her house and slipped inside.

The next morning, Violet woke up to sun shining through the window in her bedroom. She stretched and sat up. After getting dressed and doing her morning routine, Violet went outside to go talk to her friends and maybe go to the museum to get coffee. She walked to the bridge and crossed over the river. There she saw Alli and Patty.

"Alli! Patty! Good morning!" She jogged over to the blue alligator (A/N Alli) and the brown cow (A/N Patty).

"Hey, Violet!" Answered Alli.

"Morning, Violet!" Patty replied.

"You guys want to go grab some coffee at The Roost? It's on me!" Violet bribed. The two animals agreed and they went to the museum. Once inside, they went down the stairs and Patty and Alli sat at a table. After asking the two other girls what they wanted, Violet went up and sat at a barstool to order. Static sat a few seats away.

"Would you care for a cup of coffee? Only two hundred bells, and it's well worth it." The pigeon asked

"Three cups, please." Violet replied.

He nodded and poured the three cups towards Violet. "Piping hot's the only way."

"Thank you." She laid the six hundred bells on the counter, hopped off the stool, and expertly carried all three cups to her friends. "Here guys."

"Thanks!" Alli and Patty said at the same time. Violet nodded to them and sipped her coffee.

"So, Violet…" Patty began.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, well, Patty and I were thinking that you need a nickname!" Alli finished.

"So, what do you think?" Patty asked.

"Uh, sure, I'm okay with that. But you need my consent first!"

"Sure, how about kiddo?" Alli suggested.

"No."

"Honey?" That was Patty.

"Nuh uh."

"Runner?" Alli.

"Where'd that come from? You know what, I don't want to know. I don't think so."

"Dear!" Patty. Violet shook her head.

"Girlie?" Alli.

"Never!"

"Baby!" Patty.

"What? No, no, no, no, and no!"

"Sweetie?" Alli.

"Hmmm… I think that could work… yeah, yeah, sweetie! I like it! But only you guys can call me it, okay?"

Alli and Patty agreed and the girls finished their drinks. "You guys know what we should do now?" Patty asked.

"What?" Violet and Alli questioned.

"Make constellations! Let's go upstairs!" Violet grinned at her friends and dashed up the stairs as soon as Patty stopped speaking.

"Race you!"

**This was long! Yay! Not really long, though. Long for me. Now, please R&R!!!!!! Thanks ya!**


End file.
